


En la radio

by STsuki



Series: Ilusiones (30) [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Coffee Shops, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Flush Crush, Flushed, Idiots in Love, Libraries, M/M, Sugar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Un nuevo hogar y la cocina junto a la ventana, un rostro conocido y un hobbie inocente que se transforma en algo más…





	En la radio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irrelefante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelefante/gifts).



 

Abrió su alacena y retiro una enorme taza blanca de ella, todo al son de la melodía que sonaba de fondo en esos momentos por la radio, _Tea for two_ interpretada por Doris Day.

 

Retiró la leche del fuego y saco un poco de miel de los estantes de su diminuta cocina comedor, pues solo bastaba girar y ya estabas en el. Destapo el frasco de la miel e introdujo una pequeña cuchara tomando un poco del contenido y lo esparció por todo el interior de su tasa haciendo líneas sin dirección alguna guardando la miel al terminar. Vació con cuidado la leche y tomo la crema batida creando un pequeño montículo que fue atravesado por dos palitos crocantes y dulces de chocolate que habían estado descansando a su lado y que fungirían como popotes, espolvoreando finalmente chocolate en polvo para darle color, le dio un trago y saboreo ensuciándose los labios en el proceso, rió y retiro el exceso de crema de ellos, limpiando descuidadamente con su lengua.

 

Recorrió el que de ahora en adelante sería su nuevo hogar, un pequeño departamento con 2 habitaciones, una sala con un enorme ventanal y una diminuta cocina con doble funcionalidad de 3 y medio metros de ancho, no era la gran cosa pero, era suyo y viviendo solo ¿Qué mas podría desear?

 

Suspiro ansioso la mudanza llego con él a las 10 de la mañana, ya eran las 6  de la tarde y todo estaba colocado en su respectivo lugar, impecable. Estaba cansado pero aún se sentía con ganas de hacer algo. Dio unas vueltas más por su departamento y al final cedió sentándose desganado en la cocina con media taza de leche y _hojas de otoño_ como acompañamiento musical…

 

Se acomodo en la silla junto a la ventana, la misma que separaba en ese reducido espacio de pared la cocina del comedor, eso era lo que más le gustaba de su nueva casa y no sabía porque, se recargo sobre la mesa y miro los condominios a su alrededor, el edificio de enfrente era igual de grande que el suyo pero por lo que podía ver los departamentos eran ahí de un piso completo, se encogió de hombros y centro su atención en las ventanas: sucias, limpias, rotas, con bonitas cortinas, como la suya, sin cortinas… en fin… no había muchas luces encendidas así que se apresuro a tomarse su último trago de leche y se recostó sobre sus brazos, su cuerpo estaba más cansado de lo que había esperado y rápidamente se quedo dormido…

 

***

 

Encendió las luces y miro con alivio la silenciosa comodidad de su apartamento, limpio enorme y cómodo.

 

—Mandongie…

 

Llamo y en un parpadeo un diminuto y esponjadito perro blanco llego corriendo por el pasillo de alguna de las habitaciones de su piso. No espero a que lo alcanzara y se encamino a la cocina, se quito las gafas y la calientita gorra de lana, dejando sobre la mesa una bolsa de papel repleta de comida apresurándose en poner agua a calentar.

 

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —pregunto a su tierna cachorrita después de haberla levantado del piso y acomodarla entre sus brazos, se rió cuando por  toda respuesta recibió un ladrido y espero paciente a que el agua hirviera. Buscó café y azúcar poniéndolo todo junto en la mesa.  Se quedo en silencio recargado sobre una de las sillas de su cocina acariciando la cabeza de su perrita y después miro distraídamente hacia afuera.

 

—Parece que tenemos un vecino nuevo mandongie  —comentó casual. Sirvió el agua y coloco una cucharada de café para  al menos tres de azúcar —. Qué posición tan más incómoda para dormir.

 

Sorbió un gran trago de su café y luego hizo una mueca.

 

—Demasiado amargo —susurro a nadie en especial, su cachorra estaba más entretenida mordiendo los botones de su abrigo dejándolo terminar de relajarse con su café de mala calidad,  recargado  sobre la ventana.

 

—Mañana le dolerá el cuello, vamos a dormir…

 

Bajo a mandongie y esta corrió apresuradamente hasta la sala con su dueño caminando tras ella, curioso giro una última vez hacia la ventana y finalmente apago la luz saliendo  de la cocina.

 

***

 

El sonido de su teléfono, que había estado descansando sobre la mesa, lo hizo botar sobresaltado y al mismo tiempo volver a caer con rudeza sobre la mesa, se apresuro en contestar mientras fruncía la nariz y apoyaba su mejilla sobre la madera de la mesa, adolorido.

 

—Hola…

 

_—Oh, Minho… Lo siento tanto, pensé que estarías despierto… ¡Bueno no importa! Estudia para el examen de literatura y también pasea por tu nuevo vecindario, ya nos dirás como es ¿De acuerdo?_

 

La llamada se corto abruptamente y  él bostezo como un gato, sin querer levantar la cara de su mesa, así que giro mirando de nuevo por la ventana encontrándose las luces encendidas del piso frente al suyo. Observó  a un sujeto esperar frente a la estufa con un algodón entre las manos y se rió  volviendo a cerrar los ojos unos minutos, pero cuando decidió levantarse para irse a dormir, solo vio una sombra abandonar la cocina de enfrente. Tal vez otro día podría verle la cara a su vecino  y preguntarle sobre su algodón…

 

Se irguió aun cansado y se deslizó con torpeza hasta el sofá.

 

***

 

Las primeras veces que había paseado por su vecindario habían sido para buscar lo esencial, una tienda, la parada de autobús más cercana, una ferretería y un parque. Así que estaba un poco enojado consigo mismo por haber pasado por alto la biblioteca pública y la cafetería cálida y acogedora que estaba justo enfrente. El clima era una locura pero llevaba un suave y calentito gorro y un abrigo que lo había protegido de la incipiente llovizna.

 

Apenas entrar se llevo una cálida y agradable sorpresa, el sitio estaba tibio, el olor a papel viejo y ese silencio confortable le dio la bienvenida a su nuevo lugar de estudio.

 

Rápidamente se movió entre los estantes, necesitaba orgullo y prejuicio para un ensayo de su clase de literatura y la edición que le había gustado era demasiado costosa para su apretado bolsillo, seguro que podría encontrar en algún lugar una buena y bonita copia de segunda mano pero tenía la fecha encima así que tendría que hacerse con una copia de la biblioteca pública.

 

Cuando llego a la sección que buscaba observo a un jovencito sentado frente a la repisa, a su lado había dos altas pilas de libros manoseados y con algún que otro estropicio pero él ni se inmutaba, parecía muy a gusto en ese rincón olvidado del mundo en medio de un tarde lluviosa.

 

Se apresuro en tomar el primer ejemplar que tuvo a la mano, no queriendo perturbar más  su lectura. Minho sonrió al observar el libro, estaba viejo, no había otra palabra para describirlo pero lucía en muy buen estado, había sido reencuadernado recientemente y parecía ser que quienes trabajaban ahí le daban un trato adecuado a los libros.

 

Busco un sitio para sentarse cerca a una ventana y también a un contacto para enchufar su ordenador portátil y empezar a adelantar sus notas para el ensayo.

 

La lluvia arreció, instalado abrió un documento en Word y se dispuso a leer en silencio, Jane Austen era como magia, apenas empezó a leer y de pronto se encontró sumido en el  recalcitrante y anticuado mundo de Lizzy y el señor Darcy, como si  el mundo no cambiara a su alrededor.

 

***

 

Su casa se sentía algo helada, era normal tomando en cuenta que había estado fuera todo el día y en lugar de mejorar, el clima parecía haber empeorado con el pasar del tiempo. La encargada de la biblioteca tuvo que pedirle que se alistara para irse a unos minutos de salir, no fue poco amable, pero seguro que también quería ir a casa y demorarse más de lo debido solo porque a él no había nadie que lo esperase de regreso a su hogar era francamente muy grosero.

 

Al menos había avanzado casi la mitad del libro, ya tenía varios temas contemplados para el ensayo y un par de argumentos a medio desarrollar en su documento del Word.

 

Tarareo y dejo sus cosas en la sala de camino a la cocina. Encendió la luz y la radio, era tan anticuado, pero le parecía que había cosas que no debían perderse, además no todos podían permitirse una cuenta Premium en spotify.

 

Y había una estación especialmente agradable, los locutores, no podían más que estar en sus 30´s, sus charlas eran espontaneas, a veces hablaban de arte y a veces sobre su nuevo libro favorito o restaurantes, otras el tema candente político del momento y era una agradable compañía con música de épocas distintas, tenían una predilección por la música de principios de siglo, de casi cualquier país y clásicos estadounidenses con los que él no podía no empatizar.

 

De vez en cuanto había un contemporáneo con una especialmente buena canción o un ritmo intrigante. Así que se acerco a la estufa con _if you leave_ animando la tranquilidad apacible de su cocina en un santiamén.

 

Encendió su cafetera y coloco un poco de café en ella. Esa noche quería al menos condensar el borrador para su ensayo y si bebía leche caliente o algo de chocolate se iba a desmayar apenas tocar el sofá o la silla, así que sería café con un delicioso pan dulce relleno de zarzamora y una pera.

 

Sin darse cuenta había empezado a balancearse al compás de la melodía y se apuro en ir por una taza y un plato. Lavo la pera y con un contoneo delicado la corto en rodajas. La cafetera pito y las voces de los locutores se dieron paso complacidos aún por sobre las ultimas notas de la canción.

 

Se sirvió su café y una helada y húmeda corriente de aire le provocó un escalofrió, Minho volteo para ver la ventana de la cocina abierta de par en par y mentalmente se dio una palmada en la cabeza, por eso su apartamento estaba helado. Con café en mano se inclino sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y tiro cerrándola con un golpe seco. Se llevo la taza a los labios y levanto la mirada para ver a su vecino de enfrente con el rostro apoyado sobre su diestra,  una taza de algo caliente en su otra mano y los ojos pegados en su persona, como si hubiese llegado a importunarlo y el no hubiese tenido otra opción más que mirar. Minho parpadeo y el vecino sonrió de forma peculiar asintió con la cabeza y levanto su taza. Minho sentía una vibra extraña,  diversión enteramente a su costa, pero no podía culparlo del todo, el se olvido de cerrar la ventana así que tímidamente devolvió el gesto y levanto su propia taza, luego se dio la vuelta con rapidez, porque el vecino se había enderezado y su sonrisa se había vuelto grande y sorprendida como si no hubiese tenido nunca un vecino educado. Hizo un mohín y fue a la sala porque aun tenía mucho trabajo por delante esa noche y su casa no se sentía fría más, si el responsable era un agradable y lúdico extraño, eso solo debía saberlo él.

 

***

 

La lluvia.

 

Odiaba la lluvia y ser tan alto que el único lugar apenas accesible para cubrirse de ella fuesen las paradas de autobús que ya estaban ocupadas por humanos con medidas más tradicionales.

 

Llego escurriendo a la biblioteca, al menos no había llegado tarde para cubrir su turno, estar metido entre tanto libro le aseguraba una cosa, calor mientras su chaqueta se secaba, e inteligente y dulce compañía.

 

Al menos rodear toda la biblioteca y ordenar los libros era algo que disfrutaba, excepto cuando Taemin estaba ahí, que era casi siempre, manoseando y molestando los libros que debía reparar antes de donarlos. Tradicionalmente debían destruirse pero no se sentía bien permitirlo, más considerando cuan inaccesibles eran algunos de esos ejemplares para las personas de las periferias. Y también le gustaba Farenheit 451°, Ray Bradubury podría aparecerse alguna vez en su piso y matarlo de un susto si no hacía correctamente su labor.

 

La sonrisa que había empezado a florecer en su rostro se derrumbo al ver  que los carros que usualmente estaban atestados de libros por acomodar estaban prácticamente vacíos, solo había un par y eran de consulta solamente, así que debía llevarlos detrás del mostrador principal.

 

—Hola Shim.

 

—¡Carajo Taemin! ¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

 

—Porque es divertido.

 

—Jaja, estoy muriendo de risa.

 

—Pensé que estabas muriendo de verdad y por eso el nuevo chico había ordenado los libros.

 

—¿Cuál nuevo chico?

 

—Un larguirucho bobalicón que sonríe como un ángel.

 

Changmin parpadeo y fue por los libros de consulta, Taemin tenía el proceso de pensamiento más extraño, si lo dejaba continuar iba a empezar a hablar de esas ediciones que no estaban abiertas al público y que él creía que era porque estaban encuadernadas en piel humana y Changmin debía dejarlo verlas porque él era su mejor cliente aun si no pagaraa por el uso de los servicios, ya que de cualquier forma el contribuía con los impuestos.

 

—Hola Onew buenas tardes.

 

Taemin interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo y volteó a mirar a Onew lo observo largamente y parpadeo como un búho tres veces, luego le sonrió y continuó caminando tras Changmin. Ese que se permitió una pequeña sonrisa privada. Onew era un medico que estaba empezando su posgrado, la universidad seguro que tenía más y mejores libros de medicina disponibles para él, pero siempre estaba ahí: lunes, miércoles y jueves justo a las tres en punto, que era solo 15 minutos después de que Taemin llegaba a sentarse en los pasillos y manosear sus libros desgastados con descuido, el pagano.

 

—Así que… ¿El chico nuevo?

 

—Taemin la administración no ha contratado a ningún chico nuevo, lo sabría, así que no se dé que hablas.

 

—Oh. Bueno tal vez solo es un ser humano decente que respeta las almas de los libros. Un ángel Changmin, ya te lo digo yo un verdadero ángel —susurro volviendo sobre sus pies con un salto adorable en su andar y se detuvo en la sección de fantasía. Tomo toda la pila de Harry Potter y fue a su rincón habitual en el pasillo de novelas históricas. 

 

Onew lo miro y Changmin sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Tenía entre sus manos orgullo y prejuicio y en vista de que no tenía  más trabajo que hacer empezó a leer.

 

***

 

—Buenas noches Mandongie, ¿Me extrañaste?

 

Un ladrido suavecito y brincoteos emocionados por parte de su mascota le dieron la bienvenida de nuevo a su casa. Dejo la bolsa de las compras sobre un pequeño mesón de madera junto a un platón para sus llaves y luego se inclino para darle un gran abrazo.

 

Por tres años ella había sido su única compañera, y estaba bien, había construido lentamente una rutina, clases de doctorado por la mañana y trabajo en la biblioteca por la tarde, excepto los viernes, porque cantaba con sus amigos en un bar local de buen ambiente. No era como había soñado que sería su vida. La rapidez con la que el mundo se movía te hacía crearte expectativas falsas, demasiado fantasiosas o incluso inalcanzables, por lo menos a los 20´s.

 

Crecías considerando que cada fin de proceso significaba que el siguiente escalón ya estaba listo para ti, las personas a tu alrededor así lo creían, así opinaban porque sus vidas siempre habían funcionado de esa manera, pero no era tan sencillo, tal vez el era extraño, pero incluso vivir solo había sido complejo y doloroso. Su madre estaba tan decepcionada, su padre ni siquiera parecía tener una opinión, habían creído que se quedaría con ellos mientras seguía escalando esos peldaños imaginarios y rectos que te llevaban hasta el escalón que le parecía el más terrible de todos, el de la conformidad, con un trabajo decente para vivir, tal vez no algo que amabas, con tu pareja perfecta y los planes para los hijos, no podía imaginarse en un cuadro así, su vida no era promedio, ni estándar.  Pero lo más importante es que justo ahí, en ese momento. Con su estancia empezando a entibarse, con su mascota y sus compras listas para preparar la cena, era feliz, se sentía a gusto consigo mismo.

 

No quería una esposa o hijos o un trabajo de fantasía que le hiciera infeliz aunque le proporcionara todas las comodidades. Tal vez era un tonto, pero había una paz en vivir rodeado de lo poco o mucho que había conseguido por su cuenta, aun si no cumplía las expectativas de nadie más que las suyas.

 

Porque eso era él, de eso se trataba la vida, de conocerte, saber quién eres y aun si no eres el hombre más rico del mundo estar a gusto en el momento que estabas viviendo.

 

Eso sí, tener vecinos con gustos deplorables en música, libros y series de tv era un poco demasiado frustrante cuando no conocían el volumen apropiado para ver televisión. Trasteó un poco entre sus cosas y luego fue por el cargador de su tablet, tenía una aplicación de radio y la encendió en la primera que tenía música de más de 25 años de antigüedad en ella.

 

Tomo sus alimentos y fue a la cocina tarareando _Just once_ sin nada de ritmo. Mandongie había vuelto a su esquina a gruñir contra su hueso de juguete.

 

Y él empezó a cortar verduras mientras una sartén con aceite empezaba a calentarse para hacer un salteado de pollo con arroz. Pimientos morrones, poro, y zanahorias se fueron al wok junto con pechuga en trozos marinada en salsa de soya, cocino un poco y luego coloco sal y ajonjolí, bajo la flama y tapo la sartén. Fue en busca de su cerveza, artesanal e importada de Alemania, porque algo bueno debía llevarse en esos días a la boca y puso a funcionar la arrocera. Cuando su cocina era cálida y el aroma de la comida le supo a paz, se recargo contra el lavavajillas bebiendo a tragos lentos su cerveza.

 

Su vecino de enfrente estaba de buen humor por lo que podía apreciar, ruidoso, torpe y haciendo siempre mil cosas al mismo tiempo. De repente se detuvo y saco medio cuerpo por la ventana y le dio una onda ridícula y efusiva, casi se atraganta con la cerveza debido a la risa, pero correspondió el saludo de un modo más visible que las veces anteriores y el lunático se rio casi colgando de su propia ventana antes de volver a su cocina y seguir haciendo su cena.

 

Esa noche sintió que alguien lo acompañaba además de mandongie y fue agradable.

 

***

 

Minho llego a su autoimpuesta hora habitual a la biblioteca. Autoimpuesta porque en algún momento entre las clases y su trabajo tenía que ponerse a estudiar, no porque odiara la biblioteca. En realidad le encantaba estar ahí, era su nuevo sitio favorito de su nuevo barrio, pero no podía vivírsela ahí, aunque quisiera. Por lo que su horario estaba muy vigilado y debía ser constante.

 

Tenía que terminar a tiempo su carrera, con todas las menciones que pudiera conseguir, ya había un puesto en el ministerio de educación esperando por él, con ese trabajo su vida estaría resuelta. O eso es lo que decían sus padres, no es que hubiese algo mal o problemático en su vida actual. Salvo horarios exigentes y ridículos, pero podía con ello, había lidiado toda la vida con cuestiones similares, era un haz de la organización, cuasi maniático y un poco obsesivo, pero daba resultados.

 

Habían llegado a una parte en su clase en la que debían leer una novela diferente, ni clásica, ni popular ni bestsellers, algo digamos exótico.

 

Por esa razón llevaba cerca de veinte minutos parado frente a la sección de literatura latinoamericana, por obvias razones, no se revisaban una gran cantidad de textos cuya primera lengua hubiese sido el español en ninguna de sus clases y no sabía que escoger.

 

Neruda, Márquez, Cortázar, Paz, Borges, Mistral ¡Unf! Novela, cuento, ¿Qué rayos debía leer?

 

—Hola Minho.

 

—Hola Taemin, buenas tardes. Hola Onew hyung, que gusto ver- eh… ¿ Verte?

 

Onew se rio con la cara oculta tras una pila inmensa de libros que consultar.

 

—Hola Minho, ¿Cómo estás?

 

—Bien, tratando de decidir que leer para mi clase de literatura que sea exótico.

 

Taemin sonrió y se animo como si hubiese encontrado su máxima en la vida. Escaneo el estante y luego sonrió ampliamente tirando de la bata de Onew.

 

—Debes preguntarle a Changmin, el encargado del segundo turno, acaba de llegar, seguro que te ayuda. Yo voy a enseñarle a Onew donde estudio mejor, estoy seguro que todas sus cosas de doctor las va a absorber mejor si le prestó mi rincón. Nos vemos Minho.

 

—Oh, bien, nos vemos Taemin. ¡Adiós onew hyung!

 

—Adiós Minho!

 

Los vio perderse por un pasillo y luego volvió a examinar el estante, tal vez no estaría mal pedir un consejo. Regresó sobre sus pies y se acerco al mostrador donde se detuvo en seco al ver al encargado del segundo turno.

 

Rápidamente algo de calor sofocante se precipito a sus mejillas, hacía un par de semanas, había tomado algunas cervezas después de clases y casi se había arrojado por la ventana de su apartamento para saludar a su vecino. Ese vecino que lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos mientras terminaba de desenredarse la bufand del cuello. Y con quien cada noche desde entonces, como un ritual compartían una bebida frente a su ventana antes  de hacer lo que sea que tuvieran que hacer.

 

—hmn…

 

Sin apenas notarlo empezó a balancearse sobre sus pies al verlo elevar una ceja con lúdica sorpresa y un atisbo de burla impertinente.

 

—Hola, buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarte.

 

Las palabras se enredaron en su lengua y olvido que se suponía que estaba buscando.

 

—Taemin, eh… Dice que puedes ayudarme a elegir un libro de literatura latinoamericana, no busco algo especifico, bueno tal vez si, no clásico, no bestseller o popular, exótico. Si algo con cocos o palmeras y esas cosas.

 

Changmin ahora había elevado ambas cejas y su sonrisa se había ampliado lo suficiente para ser imposible de ocultar. Llevaba solo una camiseta de manga corta verde olivo que hacía maravillas con su tono de piel y el alboroto de su cabello. Y eso había sonado demasiado como su amigo Key.

 

Dios, santo.

 

Luego Changmin se rio y él se encogió de hombros con torpeza, intentando darle su mejor sonrisa de no sé qué rayos acaba de pasar.

 

—Bueno, con esas especificaciones me voy a demorar un poco, creo que tengo algo así en la sala de restauración, voy a demorar unos minutos.

 

—Oh, genial está bien yo volveré a mi mesa, esa la de la ventana, bueno en realidad no es mía, pero es el mejor sitio para trabajar.

 

Volvió a sonreír y cerró la boca de golpe retrocediendo sin fijarse por donde iba hasta que choco con una mesa. Hizo una mueca de dolor, porque si ruido, y el bibliotecario era su vecino extraño. Vaya cosa con las coincidencias.

 

Changmin se rio de él todo el camino hasta la sala de restauración, vaya cosas de la vida, su nuevo vecino era un nerd adorable, ahora solo debía atrapar a ese tipo que estaba robándole el trabajo, no importaba cuanto es que Taemin insistiera en que era como un ángel, el trabajaba ahí y le gustaría que siguieran pagándole porque hacía bien sus labores, no porque de repente algún raro enamoriscado de sus libros, se sintiera que podía ordenarlos sin consecuencias. No lo hacía mal, pero ese era el trabajo de Changmin y él era muy celoso de sus actividades.

 

Se acerco a una repisa polvorienta y entre algunas enciclopedias de Brasil encontró un librito: Mi planta de naranja-Lima era un ejemplar muy raro, no eran lecturas que se dejasen en las escuelas y si su vecino buscaba algo exótico ese texto seguro que le ayudaba.

 

Volvió a la biblioteca y en su camino a la mesa de Minho su sonrisa se hizo imposiblemente amplia. En el rincón favorito de Taemin, este último y Onew se besaban como un par de adolescentes torpes. Taemin sería un adolescente toda su vida, Onew no tanto, pero la juventud sería una cosa refrescante en él.

 

—Que lo disfrutes —susurro Changmin colocando el libro frente a Minho con una sonrisa blanda y sensiblera, luego se dio la vuelta y vio complacido que los carritos al final de cada estante estaban  llenos hasta el tope, bendito  sea, al fin tenía trabajo que hacer.

 

—Gracias.

 

Y Changmin asintió porque verlo como un estúpido no sería apropiado.

 

***

 

Así que demándenlo. En la biblioteca había razones. Razones legítimas para poder mirar a su vecino hacer lo que la gente hacía en una biblioteca: Leer y no besuquearse como dos idiotas irresponsables en cualquier rincón disponible del recinto. Changmin tenía quejas, largas y extensas de madres preocupadas y horrorizadas de esa vez que Taemin se suponía que había estado leyendo a los chicos del club de lectura infantil mientras Changmin clasificaba los nuevos libros. Era una cosa tediosa de hacer y mecánica, pero alguien debía hacerla, imprimir etiquetas y pegar cuidadosamente a medio centímetro del lomo de cada libro era indispensable para guardar la estética de los estantes.

 

Cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas se daba cuenta que quizás tenía ese trabajo porque en realidad era una persona muy obsesiva, pero pagaban bien y ponía comida en su mesa. Y le gustaba ser obsesivo con su empleo así que mientras él hacía bien su trabajo Onew había ido a despedirse de Taemin y habían hecho todo un show frente a jóvenes mentes impresionables, las cuales en realidad tenían opiniones muy firmes al respecto, sobre que eran muy bonitos y tal para cual siempre y cuando se quisieran.

 

Las madres de los pequeños también tenían las suyas, cosas como la decencia, el respeto y la moral. La conciencia de elegir los sitios adecuados en los momentos correctos y de más cosas que seguro el pensaría si fuera un padre. Esa sobre contratar a alguien encargado de la sección infantil de manera permanente y hacerlo un programa formal en realidad era una buena idea.

 

Dio un sorbo largo a su café y luego se retorció un poco haciendo una mueca, frío y amargo, lo odiaba pero nunca podía poner el esfuerzo suficiente para hacer una bomba para la diabetes como en su cafebrería favorita del centro.

 

Así que café frío y endulzado artificialmente sería mientras se topaba con esa carta sobre cómo la gente se iría al infierno, que atravesó su apartamento después del primer párrafo como un avión de papel directo a la basura y esa otra sobre la sodomía. ¿Esas personas en qué siglo se habrían quedado? ¿Era una palabra que pudiese usarse en una conversación casual?

 

_Si ya sabe, mi hermano el sodomita acaba de terminar su maestría, claro también se irá al infierno._

 

Así que esa fue una perfecta bola de papel la cual se clavo con puntaje doble al cesto de la basura.

 

Y luego la luz se encendió en la ventana de enfrente y Minho aparecía con un pedazo de pan entre dientes, parecía un zombie pero diligentemente se sentó en su pequeña mesa y saco las cosas de la escuela. Changmin sonrió, había personas que debían trabajar mucho, para poder obtener recompensas en la vida, Minho le parecía de ese tipo y de algún modo se sentía  orgulloso de él aún sin conocerlo.

 

Por lo que sí, en la biblioteca había razones, razones legítimas para mirarlo porque en realidad siempre se sentaba en su rango de visión. Hacerlo en su hogar a través de su ventana no las tenía, no había ninguna, pero lo hacía sentir mejor, por lo cual continuo haciéndolo.

 

Eso no dañaba a nadie a diferencia de cartas irrespetuosas sobre las decisiones de vida de otras personas.

 

***

 

Minho llevaba leyendo cosas de lo más variadas por un par de años hasta ese momento, pensó que esa etapa de _“¿Y ahora que hago con mi vida?”_ Después de haber terminado un libro ya la había superado. Pero no era verdad y lo que era más complicado aun es que no podía parar de llorar. Ese libro era una cosa tan pequeña y no entendía ¿Cómo es que le cabía tanto dolor?

 

Era una historia demasiado poco habitual para sus gustos, pero no pensó que iba a ser tan determinante, su clase iba a tener serios  problemas si la consideraban lo suficientemente interesante para leerla.

 

Onew que acababa de llegar  lo saludo con su sonrisa habitual y luego al ver su expresión fue a sentarse con él.

 

—Hola Minho, buen día, ¿Estás bien?

 

—Hola, si es solo que este libro es demasiado… Demasiado —dijo bajito parpadeando sus últimas lágrimas con una sonrisa torpe.

 

La expresión de Onew se volvió simpática. De esa manera que todos los lectores parecían comprender en mayor o menor medida.

 

—Bueno es mejor que lo que había pensado, los exámenes se acercan y Dios sabe que todos parecemos menos que humanos durante esas fechas.

 

—Lo sé, ¿Por eso has venido hoy también?

 

—Si, Changmin preparo un par de viejas revistas para que pudiera consultarlas y bueno eso hare —dijo mirando agobiado la enorme pila de papel que esperaba por su atención. Minho fue ahora el de la sonrisa simpática y se limpio la nariz levantando los ojos un momento para ver a Changmin detrás del mostrador escuchando atentamente a Taemin o eso creía hasta que sus ojos chocaron de reojo y le dio una onda suave con una sonrisa insegura, parecía un poco culpable.

 

Minho devolvió el gesto y tomo algunos cuántos libros que había obtenido para consultar algunas sobre otras de sus clases mientras tanto.

 

—Voy a devolver estos Onew, tal vez me despeje lo suficiente para empezar a escribir algo para mis clases.

 

—Esa es buena idea, yo voy  a continuar aquí, así que no te preocupes.

 

Minho asintió y se perdió por algunos pasillos y luego Taemin hizo estallar una bomba de chicle justo contra el oído de Changmin.

 

—Eso es asqueroso.

 

—Tú también, cuando lo miras de forma espeluznante.

 

—¡Oye! No lo miro de forma espeluznante. Además ya te dije es mi vecino del edificio de enfrente, somos cordiales.

 

—Toman cosas diversas frente a sus ventanas Changmin, eso no es cordialidad es una cosa rara que hace la gente extraña con problemas de socialización. Y es espeluznante. Después de que le diste el libro no han siquiera intentado conversar y además lo hiciste llorar con tu recomendación, vaya manera de estropear tus posibilidades.

 

—Taemin para, si continuas tu cerebro podría derretirse.

 

—jar, jar, mira como me estoy riendo, mejor mueve tu trasero, el ángel esta aquí de nuevo haciendo lo que tu deberías pero que no haces por alguna extraña razón de ojos bonitos.

 

Changmin se puso de pie de un salto y tomo el propio carro con libros por acomodar que había tenido que arrastrar tras el mostrador porque ese supuesto ángel seguía entrometiéndose en su trabajo.

 

—Esta vez voy a atraparlo ya veras, solo espero que no ande molestando a los usuarios.

 

Taemin rodo los ojos, se suponía que él era mayor, vaya tonto. Fue a sentarse junto a Onew con un comic entre manos, le gustaba hacerle compañía mientras estudiaba. Era un nerd, más que él y eso era muy lindo en realidad.

 

Una señora mayor se detuvo en el estante frente a ellos y frunció el ceño con disgusto. Deliberadamente y no tanto Taemin se recargo contra Onew, porque podía tolerar el disgusto de gente idiota en cualquier ámbito de su vida. ¿Pero en una biblioteca? Eso era simplemente malévolo y desagradable, si iba a ser tan entrometida bien podía aprender a usar una computadora y pedir toda las cosas en línea, el mundo no necesitaba más vejestorios repugnantes contaminando todo a su alrededor como ella.

 

Onew lo despeino suavemente sin dejar de leer y el ceño fruncido que no se había dado cuenta que se había ido profundizando en su expresión se esfumo con la simpleza del gesto. Le dio un beso torpe desde su posición y escucho un bufido que poco le importo. Pronto empezaría a llover y la afluencia de personas iba a menguar lo suficiente para  pasar una tarde agradable con una buena lectura e impresionante compañía. Si Changmin dejaba de ser idiota, bueno eso solo iba a ser un extra.

 

***

 

Changmin siguió el propio sonido que hacía el carrito sobre el piso de madera. Le gustaba que el edificio fuera así de anticuado, con sus propios sonidos acumulados ahí a través del tiempo. También porque había un eco extraño al que alguien que pasaba ahí de 8 a 12 horas diarias terminaba acostumbrado.

 

Había un ligero aroma inusual a pan en el ambiente que se acentuaba debido al olor de la tierra mojada de fuera. Otra vez iba a haber tormenta y había pocos usuarios dispuestos a tener que quedarse ahí más de lo estrictamente necesario para hacer sus trabajos y tareas. Onew y Taemin no eran de esos, ellos siempre se quedaban hasta que físicamente tenía que arrastrarlos fuera de la biblioteca o si no nunca se irían.

 

Tal vez debía poner a hervir agua y salir a la tienda de enfrente por un par de mantecadas, podría invitarle a su vecino, a él parecía gustarle la lluvia sentado en la biblioteca, también parecía que Taemin y Onew le gustaban así que podrían sentarse todos juntos a hacer sus cosas mientras bebían café y comían pan dulce. Pero primero tenía una misión que concluir, atrapar a ese supuesto ángel del que tanto le había hablado Taemin. Se concentro y el sonido de arrastre lo puso de nuevo en el camino, lo siguió por tres estantes, colocando los propios libros que llevaba su carro en su sitio correspondiente, casi de memoria, antes de rodear una esquina para poder acorralarlo.

 

—¡Al fin te tengo! —gruño, saltando detrás de su carro con demasiado drama.

 

Ese roba trabajos salto  y un par de libros le cayeron en la cabeza debido a la sacudida que le dio al estante por culpa de Changmin.

 

—¡Ay!

 

Eso en definitiva, no había sido parte del plan. Era la sección de las enciclopedias, había ahí unas cuantas compilaciones de Asimov que dolían como el demonio, los dedos de sus pies eran prueba suficiente de ello. Aun así era un hombre con una misión.

 

—Te atrape, ángel roba empleos, los usuarios no deben ordenar los libros, hay un método para poder hacerlo y además siempre existe la posibilidad de que lo hagan mal.

 

—Auch…

 

Luego Changmin guardo silencio porque había algo mal ahí, no se suponía que su vecino tenía que ser el ángel roba empleos.

 

—Lo siento, Taemin dijo que no te importaba.

 

Changmin abrió la boca y luego la cerró y le ayudo a Minho a levantar las enciclopedias que se habían caído.

 

—Esta se rompió, perdona —dijo pasándosela a Changmin con cautela para que la examinara.

 

—No te preocupes, esto se arregla fácil, solo se rajo una pasta, hay un taller en la parte trasera para reparar  los libros.

 

—¿De verdad?

 

—En serio.

 

—Eso es genial, no sabía que eras un artesano.

 

—No creo que lo sea, solo se algo sobre encuadernación, nada más, viene con el empleo.

 

—Sobre eso perdón, a veces no tengo otra cosa que hacer y me gusta estar aquí así que solo quería ayudar. No lo hare más si te molesta.

 

Al final ese Taemin iba a terminar teniendo razón, como te niegas, era como un ángel con olor a pan y libros. El ángel de los libros. Changmin se rio bajo y se gano una mirada curiosa.

 

—Supongo que no hace daño a nadie, pensé que había alguien queriéndome robar el trabajo.

 

—Yo no haría eso, lo prometo.

 

Changmin se rio y se dio un golpecito con la enciclopedia, que no fue en realidad un golpecito.

 

—Los ángeles deben tener palabra.

 

—¡Oh, por favor! ¡No tu también! ¡Taemin se la vive avergonzándome!

 

Changmin se encogió de hombros y siguió avanzando con su carrito a cuestas, regresando libros a sus estantes.

 

—Gracias por ayudar, no mucha gente tiene respeto por los libros. Terminemos antes de que empiece a llover, ire por algo de pan dulce de enfrente y preparare café, cuando cierre puedo enseñarte a reparar a este grandulón… Si quieres.

 

—Eso sería genial, gracias.

 

Ambos se sonrieron y luego torpemente miraron a otro sitio porque había calor en sus mejillas que no había estado ahí antes.

 

***

 

Changmin suspiro ruidosamente terminando de desempaquetar un nuevo lote de libros, aun era demasiado temprano para que siquiera los habituales empezaran a llegar así que había puesto algo de música en una bocina en forma de rana que era de lo más curiosa. Onew y Taemin la habían ganado en la feria y habían dicho que pensaron que a él le gustaría más que ellos.

 

Tenía radio y una entrada usb, pero era demasiado perezoso para conectar su teléfono así que el radio era, además _The carpenters_ , todo aquel con buen oído los amaba. Tal vez podía cantar _Yesterday once more_ en su próxima presentación en el bar con sus amigos, una versión acapella sería una cosa agradable de hacer.

 

—Estas tan perdido.

 

Changmin perdió el tono y se volteó con la ceja arqueada para mirar a Taemin con evidente disgusto, solo que no había podido parar de sonreír el último par de días ni siquiera cuando mandongie mastico sus pantuflas favoritas, así que termino sonriendo demasiado amplio para su propio gusto.

 

—Me corrijo, estás muy jodido y eres tan raro. Al fin tienes una conversación con él y te atreviste a ser lo suficientemente ñoño como para enseñarle como arreglar una vieja enciclopedia de ciencias naturales, en lugar de besuquearse como posesos. Gracias al cielo Minho es más ñoño que tú y tan ajeno. Así que deberías invitarlo a salir.

 

Changmin volvió a reírse y le pico la nariz de forma molesta.

 

—No te entrometas, no todas las personas reaccionan como Onew a sujetos al azar abalanzándose sobre ellos sin previo aviso.

 

—No soy un sujeto al azar, el viene solo por mí.

 

—Y por el café y  los panecillos gratis, y todos los libros viejos que le dejo consultar no lo olvides.

 

—Mi novio es un bibliófilo pasa a ser que tu puedes hacerlo feliz de un modo que yo no puedo y por eso estas en nuestras vidas.

 

—Amigo no, es muy temprano para que me cuentes detalles íntimos sobre su relación.

 

—Tú sabes que tienes ese libro polvoriento y desgastado en la sección homoerotica, ¿Cómo se llama? Oh, sí Teleny…

 

Changmin se quejo de forma ruidosa y bocal, él no quería saber nada, pero Taemin le conto de todos modos y entonces aprendió cosas sobre lo que las palabras podían hacer contra las zonas erógenas de una persona a la que no podría ver a los ojos nunca más.

 

 ***

 

—Aquí tienes…

 

—Gracias Minho, pero…

 

—Está bien te ayudare a dar de baja todos esos libros…

 

—En verdad lo aprecio, pero solo deberías ir a leer, es mi trabajo después de todo.

 

Negó enérgicamente y cambio la página, luego se sonrojo furiosamente y contuvo el aliento. Estaba sentado de espaldas al mostrador, había una pila que lo cubría casi por completo y Minho le pasaba los libros cuando se daba cuenta que había dejado de teclear los datos para la baja, había dicho que dictaría los datos para él, pero al decimo libro había encontrado Teleny, que había sido una desgraciada recomendación de Taemin y  no se pudo contener, había empezado a leer. Changmin no iba a quejarse, era una especie de cosa adorable que hacer, pero debía estar incomodo sentado ahí.

 

—Changmin si voy a mi mesa habitual las señoras van a empezar a mirarme raro por las caras que hago. Aquí estoy bien.

 

—Bueno… —dijo rodando los ojos exasperado.

 

La tarde continuo su curso y Minho hacía mucho que le había dejado de ayudar, al parecer después de la impresión inicial, era una novela cautivadora y atrayente. De cualquier forma no iba a quejarse, su presencia era reconfortante y algo linda. Apenas se hizo a un lado cuando la biblioteca cerro y él se quedo un par de horas trabajando en los pendientes, era agradable hacer tiempo en compañía de alguien casi tan raro y enamorado de los libros como él.

 

Minho suspiró y Changmin se inclino a mirarlo. Era una expresión con la que podía empatizar: satisfecho y exasperado. Había cada autor que le trastocaba los nervios.

 

—¿Te gusto?

 

—Si claro, había cosas que no me esperaba pero fue genial.

 

—Me alegro —dijo sonriendo colocando el ultimo lote de libros para dar de baja en un estante. Y luego Minho se levanto haciendo una mueca porque su trasero estaba adolorido y luego se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

 

—Lo siento tanto no se suponía que iba a leer tanto, perdóname ya es tan tarde ¡Y ni siquiera te ayude!

 

Changmin se encogió de hombros y fue a por sus cosas.

 

—No te preocupes de todas formas me iba a quedar, necesitaba  hacer tiempo para llegar al bar y fue mejor que estar solo, aun si murmuras maldiciones cuando hay una parte especialmente frustrante en el libro.

 

—Lo siento de todas formas.

 

Minho tomo sus cosas también y  miro atolondradamente donde poner el libro.

 

—Ah, te lo puedes quedar, la mayoría de esos van a ser destruidos, son demasiado viejos para restaurarse, yo haría el esfuerzo pero no me dejan ser tan entrometido, así que regalo un par de copias a los asiduos, no van a darse cuenta de todas maneras.

 

—¿De verdad?

 

—Si anda, quédatelo.

 

—Muchas gracias hyung.

 

Changmin se estremeció sintiendo que la sonrisa tonta volvía a su cara, Minho estaba tan feliz, como si tuviera una copia encuadernada a mano, en cuero de primera y con su nombre en el lomo grabado con tinta de oro.

 

—¿A cuál bar vas exactamente? Podemos caminar juntos hasta el metro.

 

—Oh, esta a unas cuantas calles de aquí, tu… ¿Te gustaría ir?

 

—¿Puedo?

 

—Si claro, quede con unos amigos, cantamos algunas noches a las semanas, nos va bien y el sitio es cada vez más popular, si quieres y no interfiero con algo…

 

—Sí, sí, eso sería genial. ¡Wow! No sabía que cantabas de ahora en adelante voy a prestar más atención.

 

Y Changmin rio como una adolescente tonta, escuchando a Minho diseccionar y gimotear y quejarse, sobre Teleny contribuyendo con esos rumores de que tal vez era una autobiografía de Oscar Wilde para absoluto deleite horrorizado de Minho.

 

Cuando llegaron al lugar _I Darling i Do_ les dio la bienvenida, Minho estaba tan emocionado que no pudo evitar tararearla con deleite todo el camino a una discreta mesa con la mejor vista al escenario, Changmin le sugirió probar las infusiones y un brownie y Minho pidió un azucarado macciato de caramelo, algo en su interior se removió porque además había pedido la hamburguesa más grande y entonces pensó que Taemin iba a terminar teniendo razón, era una especie de ángel raro de los libros, que comía como un alíen y Changmin estaba irremediablemente, enamorándose de él.

 

***

 

Minho tenía dos mejores amigos. Jonghyun y Key, eran casi sus hermanos, pero eran estudiantes universitarios, pasaban su vida gastando en libros, y medio comer, él además debía sumar la renta de su casa, alimentos, luz, internet. Eran pobres, hasta que empezaran a trabajar como maniacos, y eso no les iba a asegurar ingresos suficientes para poder permitirse  ir a menudo a sitios como ese.

 

No es que fuese caro, solo que cualquier cosa que se alejara de la palabra supervivencia estaba fuera de su alcance, pero se trataba de Changmin, era… No podía realmente definirlo, era inteligente, maduro y trabajaba un montón. Era amable y le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, incluso cuando no pasaban casi todo el día juntos en la biblioteca, era alguien que iba a estar ahí, frente a su propio apartamento, en su pequeña cocina, trabajando, cenando bebiendo una cerveza o compartiendo con él una amarga taza de café, solo porque podía y al parecer le gustaba hacerle compañía. No tanto así el café.

 

Sería demasiado injusto de su parte no corresponder cuando estaba mostrándole otra parte de él, de su vida, era como un privilegio, Minho quería que fuera un privilegio, así que por esa noche iba a permitirse muchas cosas que no podía a menudo.

 

Como sonrojarse y aplaudir medio ido y eufórico cuando el vocalista, un chico de cabello oscuro con facciones delicadas, dedicó ese cover al ángel de los libros, un amigo de Max que estaba entre el público.

 

Aplaudió fuerte, con palmadas exactas, con una sonrisa tan grande que dolía, porque oh sí, esas cosas solo le pasaban a él y esa noche se enamoro solo un poco más de Changmin.

 

***

 

Mandongie saltaba como si hubiese sido ella la que se bebió el vaso entero de delicias azucaradas, saltando de un sofá a otro y ladrando con alegría envidiable. Changmin llevaba un par de horas escribiendo una canción que no lo dejaba pensar, las palabras y la música se habían arremolinado en su cabeza y debía sacarla o se volvería loco. Incluso había cruzado la ciudad solo por su bebida favorita, un frapuccino de cajeta con miles de cosas aun más dulces. Le dio un último sorbo, y luego volteo distraídamente hacia la ventana, no a la suya sino a la de su vecino. Su playlist cambio y _Please Mr. Postman_ empezó a sonar con su ritmo lúdico y sus acordes bailables.

 

Sonrió y escribió sin realmente mirar, otra línea para la canción, era como una musa, pensar en él hacía que las palabras fluyeran aprisa, como si siempre hubiesen estado ahí y apenas se hubiese dignado a escucharlas.

 

La noche con sus amigos había sido increíble. A todos pareció gustarles Minho y aun si no lo hubiera hecho, habría sido genial volver a casa con alguien incluso si iban a entrar a edificios diferentes, fue una grata revelación un ajuste perfecto a su simple pero agradable vida.

 

Minho había estado espectacular, era demasiado cursi, pero no había sentido muchas veces ese tipo de conexión y era especial, debía serlo o como rayos podía explicar que casi lo besa como un estúpido fuera de su casa, parecía lo lógico, pero en realidad ser impulsivo siempre había dado resultados atroces a sus buenas intenciones, así que se despidió y huyo a su casa.

 

Las ganas de sacar esa canción de su sistema solo aumentaron y ahí estaba él, haciendo música para alguien más, de modo que no había ocurrido nunca antes.

 

Termino la canción y jugó con Mandongie, hizo su cena, pero Minho nunca apareció y entonces fue por su guitarra. Tal vez lo vería en la biblioteca.

 

***

 

—Hola Changmin.

 

Changmin se tambaleo sobre las escaleras y giro un poco, dándole una mirada de muerte a Taemin.

 

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto hosco, volviendo a su autoimpuesta horrible labor de sacudir todas y cada una de las estanterías, solo porque  podía.

 

—Minho me contó que volvieron a casa juntos después de tu presentación del otro día.

 

—No podía verlo pero seguro que estaba riéndose como el maldito gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Creepy.

 

—Aja.

 

—¡Ay! Vamos, ¿Por qué no sabía que cantabas? Eso es muy malo, ¡Soy tu mejor cliente!

 

—Taemin — suspiro bajando lentamente de las escaleras con su franela y el limpiador bien sujeto al cinturón de sus pantalones—, lamento romper tus fantasías, pero es una biblioteca pública.

 

Taemin se llevo una mano al pecho y lo miro con dolida ofensa.

 

—Eres horrible, yo pensé que éramos Bros. ¡Dejo que mi novio cante sus alabanzas hacia ti! Eso es jodido y cruel, el hecho de que hayas sido un tonto y no te hubieras a atrevido a besuquear a Minho en el hueco de las escaleras como ambos querían no es mi problema ¡Que burro eres!

 

Changmin parpadeo sintiendo que se sonrojaba hasta el cuello, no se suponía que Taemin debía ser así de insufrible

 

Todo era muy bonito, demasiado, y casi le había dado al clavo, solo que no parecía sentirse bien apresurarse, a él de verdad le importaba Minho, pero después de esa noche no se había aparecido de nuevo por la biblioteca y tenía 2 días que no lo veía en su apartamento, quizás a pesar de que la habían pasado tan bien en realidad se sintió rechazado y por eso estaba buscando espacio entre ellos.

 

No estaba seguro y en realidad sí que estaba irritado, no es como si pudiera ir a su casa y preguntarle,  tal vez solo empeoraría las cosas o se toparía con cosas desagradables o…

 

—¡Oye!

 

Changmin salto y parpadeo confundido mirando a un chico con el cabello de colores tamborilear como un loco sus dedos en el mostrador.

 

—Disculpa, buenas tardes. ¿Qué necesitas?

 

El sujeto lo inspecciono de arriba hacia abajo como si fuera un chicle en la suela de su zapato y luego frunció el ceño, ¿Donde estaba el respeto? Por Dios…

 

—Vengo a entregar estos libros, mi amigo está enfermo, así que aquí tienes su identificación y la tarjeta de la biblioteca —dijo el tipo ahora bastante neutral, como si hubiese decidido que no valía la pena su tiempo.

 

Changmin asintió y empezó a checar los libros cuando vio la credencial de Minho, un vuelco le dio el corazón y no pudo evitar sonreír  mientras hacia el registro de devolución.

 

Sentía la mirada intensa del chico sobre él, pero en realidad ya no le importaba, si Minho estaba enfermo, solo podía pasar a darle sus saludos y fruta, llevarle fruta sería un gesto amable sin que generase presión u obligación de su parte.

 

—¿Eso es todo?

 

—Si aquí tienes, que tengas un excelente día.

 

Kibum volvió a rodar los ojos pero sonrió, más amable y casi burlón.

 

—Minho dice hola, volverá a casa hoy más tarde, después de sus exámenes. Puedes ir y cantarle un poco para que se siente mejor Romeo, ya hay por lo menos un club de fans en la facultad para ti y tus amigos gracias a Minho así que más te vale ser lindo. Nos vemos después~

 

—Vaya… y yo que amenace a Yunho y Yoochun sobre ser entrometidos.

 

***

 

Llevaba alrededor de una hora caminando en círculos alrededor de su cocina y discutiendo con mandongie si ir o no, a visitar a Minho era una buena idea, caminar juntos a casa una vez no sabía en qué categoría entraba en el ranking de los amigos que pretendían otra cosa con el tiempo, pero lo había echado de menos y le había mandado un recado con un amigo, entrometido y molesto, pero también debía contar para algo.

 

Había comprado fruta y sopa, el no sabía hacer sopa, pero por Minho podría intentarlo. Si Taemin no estuviera molesto aun con él lo llamaría o a Onew, pero tenían vetada su amistad por ahora, era una cosa enferma e infantil por parte de Taemin, pero era un monstruo enfermo e infantil así que Onew solo asentía y decía que si, porque era muy divertido para él ver a Taemin enojado.

 

En ese momento debería dejar de pensar como en un cuento del Dr. Seuss o se iba a volver loco.

 

¡Mierda!

 

Changmin se llevo una mano al pecho y fue a su habitación a contestar el teléfono.

 

—¿Hola?

 

—Hola hyung.

 

—¡¡Minho!!

 

Sonaba horrible y gangoso, algo cansado pero parecía estar de un buen humor a pesar de todo.

 

—Tu amigo fue hoy, ¿Cómo estas?

 

—Enfermé, pero por lo demás bien, tengo una pregunta sin en cambio, ¿Cuanto más vas a dar vueltas en tu apartamento en lugar de venir aquí? Tu frapuccino de cajeta ya casi está listo.

 

Changmin fue a la cocina y luego vio a Minho haciendo algo que parecía delicioso pero complicado, para alguien con aspecto de no haber dormido en varios días. Su expresión se suavizo, ya podía sentir la estúpida sonrisa creciendo en su rostro.

 

Minho alzo la mirada un segundo y le dio una onda suave sirviendo dos vasos altos a rebosar. Y luego pensó.

 

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?

 

—Yoochun hyung, deja de ser denso y ven aquí, por favor.

 

—Ni siquiera me sorprende más, te extrañe, y quería verte incluso compre sopa, pero yo no sé hacer sopa.

 

Minho volvió a reír, cálido y confidente.

 

—También te eche de menos, así que ¿Aceptas mi invitación? Estoy empezando a creer que no fue una buena idea.

 

—No, digo sí, ya voy espera, ¿Mandongie puede ir?

 

—Por supuesto.

 

 —Qué alivio, nos vemos.

 

—¡Lo estamos haciendo!

 

—Ya sé, no sé cómo debo sentirme al respecto.

 

—Bien, espero.

 

—Absolutamente —susurro recargándose contra el cristal de la ventana con una sonrisa aliviada.

 

—Bueno, aquí te espero.

 

Minho colgó pero deposito un beso rápido y espontaneo contra el cristal y Changmin parpadeo tres veces antes de salir corriendo al edificio de enfrente, ya teniendo un pensamiento en el fondo de su mente sobre arrendar un departamento en conjunto en su futuro próximo.

 

Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lista de reproducción en spotify: [En la radio playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/user/sara_flor_81-2/playlist/66PHfYZkhyzhfIH2Xnb3X6)  
> Hola! Esta historia es una idea muyyyy antigua, casi del 2010 o el 2011, para mi hermosa amiga Karla, cuando hablábamos por messenger LOL incluso tengo el fragmento de la conversación anotado. La hice con mucho amor, y espero que entiendas todas las referencias. Me alegro de haberla podido escribir en este momento de mi vida. Necesitaba la inspiración adecuada, en ese entonces no habría sido posible, ahh cómo la vida es sabia. En fin la experiencia bibliotecaria es real, la tengo de mi estancia en Chile. Los 6 meses más felices de mi vida, con todo y sus cosas no tan buenas. Ahora debo confesar que compre Mi planta de naranja lima solo por ti y no pase de las primeras 50 páginas, es decir, no podía parar de llorar. No se si ahora pueda hacerlo, pero alguna vez lo intentare de nuevo, promesa. Como nota divertida me inspire en un comercial argentino de café, saco ideas de las cosas más extrañas.
> 
> Espero que te guste y al resto de fans de este par también. Kudos y Comentarios de agradecen un montón!!  
> los dejo con mis redes aquí abajito :D
> 
> Facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT)
> 
> Saludines bellos!!


End file.
